Not Hard
by LunarPotion
Summary: Politics bore Gaara, but a dark haired beauty may change his mind. May be a two-shot, but that's up to y'all.


_**AN:**_

_**Alright, I think my thing will be to write one-shots to help boost my inspiration for my Dramione fic. I am currently stuck in a huge writer's block. Plus there were a lot of complications this past month. **_

_**Anywayyyyy…..I have a second part of this in mind, but I will see if people even want for me to continue this. If not, then this ending works well for me. **_

_**Here is the fic! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Gaara did not know how to react to the current situation he found himself in. He could not stop staring at the very beautiful kunoichi that was gracing his office with her family to discuss matters of a political nature. A particularly disturbing political matter because it was an issue that politics had no reason to be a part of. _Marriage_. The word itself brought on a migraine and because it has been uttered so many times within the last few months, Gaara could not remember what it felt like to have a head that does not feel like it is going to combust at any moment.

They were proposing a political alliance between The Village Hidden in the Sand and The Village Hidden in the Leaf through… marriage. _There's that word again. _The council and the Hyuuga family wanted him to marry one of the main branch daughters. That had to be one of the dumbest ideas he has ever heard. They were essentially proposing an arranged marriage which did not seem like it was ever a good idea. _Are they trying to make us resent each other?_

Gaara turned to observe each of the daughters of the Hyuuga family. One was tall and slim. She had the presence of someone who was used to getting her way and had no feelings. She seemed cold and proper. _Bland._ She was clearly who the Council would like for him to choose as his bride. The choice was up to him and personally that seemed a bit archaic. Women were not objects to be chosen based on which was the shiniest, or tools to be bartered with. Gaara wanted those girls to choose someone who they loved and loved them back. Gaara wanted the freedom to choose to marry for love as well, but that seemed very unlikely. He was the Kazekage so he had to choose a marriage that would be advantageous for the city. Thusly, one of these kunoichi's would be his best bet.

Gaara looked at the other Hyuuga daughter which brought him back to his current dumbfounded situation. She was stunning and even he could not deny that fact. She had long dark hair and large pale purple eyes. She had a cute pert nose and a wide upturned mouth that he could not stop fixating on. Especially, since within the last hour and a half he has caught her biting her lip no less than eleven times. Trust him, he has been counting because he found it oddly very distracting. She was on the short-side in comparison to her sister and probably most women, but Gaara liked that. While the other one seemed hard, this woman seemed soft and Gaara really liked that.

"That's why, Kazekage, I think that a marr-"

"If you all wouldn't mind I would like to speak with these two women and Neji Hyuuga. Alone." Gaara interrupted one of the council elders.

"But-"

"I think that is an excellent idea. Give the Kazekage time to see which one would be a better match. Come let us give them the time they need," the Elder Hyuuga quickly stated. He rose from his seat and swept gracefully out of Gaara's office. After witnessing the Hyuuga's display, the council members had no choice but to follow his example, or risk seeming rude. As the rest of the people trickled out of Gaara's office, he took this time to stare at the smaller Hyuuga. She looked his way and made eye contact with him. She quickly flushed, but she held his gaze and smiled at him. Gaara felt flutterings in his stomach and had to look away.

Soon it was just the four left in his office and Gaara realized he had asked for the alone time, but also realized he hadn't planned on what to say. This undoubtedly resulted in a very awkward silence. Neji looked between two stony faces and one slightly red face and sighed inwardly. _It's always up to me. Why me? _

"Alright, Kazekage, what is it that you wanted to accomplish by speaking with us alone?"

"The council and the head of your family said the choice was up to me, but I think you ladies should have a say in this. This will be your future as well as mine. This decision should not be made blindly, or one sided. I would like to hear your thoughts. If it puts you at ease at all, then you may address me as Gaara, Kazekage sounds too formal. May I address you both by your names? I can't very well call you both Lady Hyuuga, that would get confusing," Gaara announced. He wanted to get to know them on a personal level and a first name bases sounded like the logical first step. The shorter woman spoke softly, but there was an underlying confidence that startled Gaara.

"You may address me as Hinata. I greatly appreciate your consideration of what we want, Gaara. I know that both of us would gladly marry you for the good of our family, but I believe that I would be the best choice."

The taller one abruptly whipped her head to look at her sister,"Hina-"

"No Hanabi, we both know that I am the best choice. Even though I am older, I am not as talented in the Hyuuga fighting style as you, or Neji. I have talents in other areas that would be wasted if I stayed to be the head of the Hyuuga family. Also, the Hyuuga family would not benefit with me at the head."

"Hinata, I cannot argue with you about this, but it is your birthright. Are you sure you want to do this?" Neji knew the truth of Hinata's words, but still this bothered him. His cousin was just going to marry a man she didn't know for the benefit of a family that never appreciated her, it seemed wrong.

The one named Hanabi had a small frown on her face that didn't seem to fit her face," I am the youngest, isn't this what I was born for? A political marriage?"

"It would be just as political if you married Konohamaru," Hinata stated with a sly smile on her face. Hanabi blushed a bright red and her eyes widened.

"I d-don't have a clue to what you are referring to sister. I c-can't possibly. That… that _boy _is an utterly ridiculous choice for a husband! I would n-never!" the younger Hyuuga sputtered indignantly.

Hinata and Neji erupted in uproarious laughter at her protests that only seemed to incriminate her instead of disproving Hinata's theory as she undoubtedly wanted to. Gaara observed the family interaction and noted the closeness between the three. Hanabi no longer seemed cold, or unyielding. She was more lively and he decided that she was just as beautiful as her sister, but in a different way. Whoever this Konohamaru fellow is must be a worthy man to have earned her affections. _Maybe Hinata will find me worthy of her affections? _

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Hinata managed to say in between her laughter.

"Alright, now Hinata I have to ask. Are you in love with someone? I do not want to deprive you of having a loving relationship. I am under no assumption that you will love me," Gaara went right for the hard question. A part of him really wanted her to say no and a very large part of him wanted her love and he wanted to love her as well. _Strange, I'm feeling_.

"No, I am in love with no one. There was a time when I thought myself in love with Naruto, but he never saw me that way. He is very much in love with Sakura. I've long come to terms with this," she responded with no hesitance and a soft smile. She seemed nostalgic, but not heartbroken. Gaara decided to take it as a win.

"So has it been decided? Hinata, will you marry Gaara?" Neji asked to make sure it was all straight.

"I will."

At those words Gaara did something that he rarely ever did, but he decided this was an appropriate time to do so. He smiled. It wasn't just a small lift of his lips, but a smile that showed teeth and stretched wide across his face. It made his light green eyes light up and made him seem carefree instead of stoic. Hinata was stunned. He looked gorgeous when he smiled like that_. I will make him smile like that more. _Hinata decided that as his wife, that will be her goal. As for his statement about love, she decided that she would love him, too. He needs more love and Hinata had a feeling that he wouldn't be hard to love. Gaara turned to smile at her directly and the ever present Suna sunlight hit his hair and she caught a glimpse of the person he could be. She smiled just as wide back at him.

_No, not hard at all._


End file.
